


Time

by Garnetsgrin



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Short Story, Time - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 06:04:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garnetsgrin/pseuds/Garnetsgrin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An old woman opened her eyes and began to walk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time

Old footsteps resonate through the grand hall; the same hall, the same footsteps. The same sound and movement that she will be greeted with for eternity. She makes her way down the corridor and the angels in the stained glass whisper around her, she pays them no heed.

Again, as every moment before her she reaches the dark elegant doors. She stops, staring at the door for a time, but still only enough time for a few instances to brush by her in their hurry. Her old wrinkled hands push at the doors, very lightly, and she steps inside. She finds her place in the room, a small niche in and infinite space, where she lives and fades into distant memory before vanishing completely. It only takes a moment.

The door closes and at the end of the hall a woman opens her eyes and begins to walk.

**Author's Note:**

> Critique?


End file.
